


Peppermint Patties

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [72]
Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal Prompted for the <i>Favourite Food</i> Theme:  CSI: Miami/Hawaii 5-0, Horatio/Steve/Danny, Peppermint patties</p><p>This is part of a universe still under construction and will be revealed by the end of the year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Patties

With the storm brewing off shore the temperature dropped. Danny knew when he'd been in Hawaii long enough to be acclimated to the weather so he was no cold and it was only sixty degrees. Since having a fire on the beach was out due to the wind, they decided to make a picnic in Steve's living room floor. Horatio and Steve had move furniture and gathered all the blankets and pillows to make a pile on the floor while Danny and Grace mixed up something special in the kitchen. 

"Are you ready out there?"

"We are."

Danny walked out carrying a try with steaming mugs while Grace trailed behind with a second tray filled with goodies. 

 

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"You can't have a movie fest picnic without popcorn and snacks," Grace replied setting her tray down on the floor in the middle of the ring of pillows.

"And what do you have?" Horatio asked Danny who was more careful then his daughter about where he was setting his tray.

"Peppermint patties."

"Hate to tell you this Jersey but Peppermint patties don't come in a mug."

"Yes they do," Danny said handing Horatio a mug and watching while he took a sip. "Hot Chocolate and a liberal amount of peppermint schnapps," he said when he saw Horatio's surprised smile.

Steve took his mug and tasted the concoction with a smile. "First tell me Grace's mug is a virgin, and second, you and your peppermint patties."

"Of course it is and I'm not the only one," he replied tossing a silver wrapped candy to both men before all four of them settled down to watch movies.


End file.
